So Random! with a chance of Chad
by Hersheekizz
Summary: When a charity event comes, Chad has to guest star on so random. Sonny and Tawni have to show him how to be 'funny' and be a 'random'. but when ratings go high a day turns into a week and he stays longer then they think...wink*wink* xCHANNYx Duh
1. Guest star

She could still hear the muted screams of the crowd as her and Tawni retreated to their dressing room. She was flushed from the warmth of the stage lights and stepped into her closet to change out of the little girl outfit Zora's sketch had called for.

Sonny found her newest shirt and put it on. Twirling happily, she stopped when Tawni huffed. "What?"

"That shirt." Sonny looked down and found that she had somehow picked out the same one as Tawni.

"Cool, we could be like twins." Tawni was silent. "Matching…" she took her lip gloss out. "Because you know, back in Wisconsin, we would…" Tawni looked at herself in the mirror and blew herself a raspberry colored kiss. Sonny threw her hands up and walked back into the closet. "Fine.

"Guys you gotta check this out!" Nico burst in the door with Grady not far behind. They reached in and grabbed Tawni's hand, pulling her out, with Sonny closely following. They ran all the way to the prop house where Nico and Grady both lunged for the remote; pushing each other out of the way, until Grady turned it on.

_On a SO RANDOM! Special Event…._

_Mackenzie falls gets SO RANDOM! When star Chad Cooper takes off his usual uniform and guest stars on SO RANDOM! For the diabetic benefit special, C.D.C. will be working alongside Tawni Hart, Nico Harris, Sonny Munroe, Grady Mitchell, and Zora Lancaster…_

The room was silent for a moment before Sonny and Tawni walked out of the room, Tawni screaming, "Marshall!" and Sonny screaming, "Chad!"

**__________________________________________________**

**(Tawni's POV)**

"Marshall!" I cried when I found him stuffing his face with turkey legs at the snack bar. How dare he let Chad on my show. He looked up, "Hey, Tawn, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? Who says Chad can be on So Random! What do you think this is, Saturday Night Live?" Marshall chuckled. "Tawn, its for charity, you know, the people who don't have money?" He took another bite. "Mackenzie Falls and So Random! are some of the highest rated shows on day television. Besides, you guys aren't ripping each other's heads off anymore, so why not?"

"Marshall, just because we've stopped pranking each other every chance we get doesn't mean we're the best of buddies." He set down his turkey leg and reached for a pear. Maybe he didn't get it. I held up my hands like little puppets and spoke real slow. "So Random!(lift left hand) doesn't like Mackenzie Falls (lift right hand). (make fight) Ouchy, ouchy!" I raised a single brow at him.

He smiled. "Its a good thing your funny." he sighed. "Its only for one day, Tawn. You dont have to...actually, I would recommend against letting Chad write the sketches," we both nodded. "But, you have to let him perform in them."

I opened my mouth and raised my finger to say something but Marshall interupted me. "And no," he raised his fingers for air quotes, "'extra roles', Capiche? Good"

I rolled my eyes and walked away as Marshall moved farther down the snackline and stole someone's muffin.

_________________________________

**(Sonny's POV)**

I turned the corner when I heard Chad's familiar voice and stood by the door to Mackenzie Falls, waiting for him to finish up, and knowing that he would walk around the studio like he's been doing lately. After I heard the bell and footsteps, I turned.

"Chad." I rested my hands on my hips as he turned around and sneered. "Sonny." he started to walk away, but I reached out and grabbed his wrist to jerk him to a halt. "Oh, no you don't." he set his jaw and turned around, "Yes?" I crossed my arms and bit my lip. "Word on the street is So Random! is getting a guest star." He fixed his hair and exhaled. "Fascinating." He started to turn.

"Oh, it is. 'Cause word is its you." He stopped and winced. "You Chad." I stepped closer. "When did it become okay to suddenly come on our show?"

"If I remember, you almost came onto the falls."

"You invited, no tricked me on, Chad, and you know it. Its totally different."

"Is it Sonny? Is it-" I held up my hand. "Get a new comeback Cooper." He grabbed my hand and shoved it down so his eyes were six inches from mine. "I don't like this either, but unless you want to get fired I suggest we deal with it." And with that he pushed me away and walked towards his dressing room.


	2. dont mess with the randoms

**OKay thank you to everybody who reviewed! I got all of them in like the first ten minutes. So mwahmwah kisses for u! second, this is my first fanfic and i guess im doing good (???) btw u might no my sister she writes too, shes iskttlz and also writes the twilight rangers. Anyway...

* * *

**

(Tawni's POV)

I went into the cafeteria and sat down across from Zora. I pulled out my cell phone and checked my messages.

"What are we going to do?" Nico rested his head on his arms. I slid my phone shut to check my reflection, the next most important thing. I fluffed my hair and put my phone away before listening to what I already knew was coming.

"We could chase him out." Zora had that look in her eyes as she picked at her refried beans (I think). Wait, what? "No Zora!" We couldn't do that! "And get Mr. Condor angry again? I don't think so. But if Chad quits then…"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up, why would Chad quit? That would make Mr. Condor angry too, right?"

"Yeah…but just because we can't chase him out doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with him…" Zora took out a notepad from the pocket of her jumper and started plotting. You know, if I had to get stuck with a jerk TV star, I'm glad I have Zora to spill chili on his face when he walks on set…tear..

__

"Okay so we got the plan?" In Grady's hands was a garbage can filled halfway with water and mixed with vinegar for that 'why can't I get this out of my clothes!' smell!

I kept picturing Chad's irritated face when he gets a room full of watery vinegar. Over and over and over, it was like mental TiVo

We, well, they picked up they bin and carried it over to Chad's dressing room. Zora put her ear to the door, and smiled when she heard Chad on the other end . She backed away as the boys silently slid the garbage can to the door. I held out my hand in a stop signal as I checked to make sure the door opened inward, and then let then proceed when I saw it did.

Nico ever so slightly tipped it so it was leaning against the door and signaled for us to walk away while he did the main attraction…ooh I'm so excited!

Nico knocked and was answered with a "coming" and we quickly ran behind the corner as I zipped out my video camera. I wasn't gonna put it on the internet, but my mind TiVo wouldn't last forever…

The doorknob turned and opened quickly, causing the entire can to dump on a snobby falls dressing room and on a now soaked Chad Dylan Cooper. He cussed and slamed the door, while we watched the tape over and over and couldn't help but crack up.

___________________

**(Sonny's POV)**

I looked at my watch. I couldn't make lunch and I texted Tawni, because my mother decided to have a nice mother/daughter lunch since I've been putting in late nights at So Random! Working on the new Chad sketches are harder then it seems.

Trying to give him something he won't mess up isn't a walk down a country meadow, but everything's worth a shot right? I stopped and scrunched up my nose. What was that smell?

Chad walked past my door and I soon got my answer. He is so stupid. "New cologne Chad? Hmm…sour, plain, with just a hint of BLECH. It suits you."

"Laugh all you want Munroe but tell your little random pals that Chad Dylan Cooper does not need to take this."

"That same Chad Dylan Cooper just got pranked by an eleven year old" I put on a puppy dog face then checked my watch again.

"Chad, rehearsals are at noon be there or be fired." I walked away and was surprised to see Chad follow me. I pointed at the tiny clock at my wrist. "Its ten. Rehearsals are at noon. You don't have to follow me until noon."

"I know, I'm just bored. I'm not a retard. Everyone on the Falls is doing an episode where I," he fixed his jacket, "Mackenzie go missing and everyone thinks it's because of my half-brother…its pretty cool with a car chase and stuff. But, you know, since I'm Mackenzie and the episode is Mackenzie goes missing…"

"Yeah, I got it. Well what do you usually do in your free time?"

"I don't usually have free time. Hence, 'bored'."

"Find a hobby."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, learn to play an instrument or something."

"Like what the 'clarinet'? What is this, fourth grade?"

"Well then get a book or something but I still have a show to be on."

"A show that I will soon be on, thank you very much."

"Yeah what's that about?"

"Charity, Sonny. We do it to raise money for charity, which is why you should be okay with it if you had a heart." He cocked his head to the side challenging me.

"I, I have a heart. I have a big heart. I used to volunteer at a shelter back in Wisconsin."

"Mm-hm. Later." He winked and left me standing there yelling "I have a heart! I have a heart and you know it!"

* * *

**Kay so keep the reviews comin! thanku!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Jessica Shmessica

****

(Tawni's POV)

We all sat on the couch in the prop house scribbling things down for ideas, when Sonny came in looking flushed.

"Where's Chad, Sonny? You told him noon, right?"

She looked around. "I thought he was already here. Late! His first few hours on the job and he's late!"

"Okay." I got up off the couch and waltzed over to Sonny. "We don't need him here. This is our show. Who cares if he's not coming? I don't and neither should you."

Sonny crossed her arms and looked me in the eye. "If Chad doesn't come to _rehearsals_, he's going to mess up on the show and make us, ahem, you, look bad."

Good point. I held out my hand. "Cell phone, please." Sonny reached into her back pocket and gave me her hideous cow of a phone.

I dialed the number from her contacts and held the phone to my ear. It wrung until I heard them pick up.

"This is Chad."

I held the phone to my mouth and screamed at the top of my lungs. Then, I hung up and gave the phone back to Sonny, walking back to my spot on the couch's armrest.

A very annoyed Chad walked in rubbing his ear. "I don't know why I even answer anymore."

___

"And then Sonny goes 'I called her on my Jessica Shmessica phone while playing with my Jessica Shmessica dolls and listening to my Jessica Shmessica radio!"

Grady wrote down the lines to the cool sketch Nico thought of after his little sister's obsession with the Jonas brothers.

"Wait, wait, wait." Chad looked confused and annoyed. "Why would anyone have that much stuff? That's like twenty things so far and they don't even make sense."

We all looked at each other then looked back at the idiot. "So?"

"So, it's dumb."

Sonny got that defensive look. "_So_ it's funny."

Chad looked at her for a second, then looked around at the prop house. "It's amazing So Random! has lasted this long."

Chad held out his hands, "What if Tawni was in the hospital? And maybe Sonny's parents weren't really her parents?" He looked at us like he expected a standing ovation.

Nico threw his head back and cried to the ceiling, "Why, dude, why?"

**_________________________**

**(S.P.O.V.)**

Chad is an idiot. "Chad this is So Random! not Mackenzie Falls. We make people laugh."

Zora rolled her eyes and snorted. "Yeah and we all know you're not funny but you can at least fake it."

"Hey! For you information, little girl, I am funny."

I fake laughed and sat beside him, putting my hand on his shoulder. Then I got all serious "Look, Cooper. That's Nico. He did a stand up tour before coming here. Tawni has been into acting her whole life and has met more comics then you have. Zora, well, you know Zora. And I, Sonny had my own web show that was a YouTube sensation; four million subscribers."

"See, Chad, we know funny. And you, you Chad are not funny. But stick to the script and you should be fine." I tapped his shoulder and brushed off a piece of lint that was starting to annoy me.

Chad rolled his eyes. Grady rubbed his hands together and smiled. "Let's try this sucker out."

_____

"Yeah, I Jessica Shmessica promise!"

Chad looked at his lines. "Keep it the Jessica Shmessica down Caitlyn; I can hear you through your Jessica Shmessica wall. I'm trying to watch TV."

I clicked my tongue. "Shut the Jessica Shmessica up Tony."

Tawni flipped her hair and read hers. "Oh my Gosh Caitlyn, your brother is so Jessica Shmessica annoying."

"Oh! This is her song!" I said in that sing-song voice.

This is the part when we both dance and rock out stupidly, ending the sketch.

Grady clapped once and high fived me, knowing he wouldn't be able to high five Tawni. Nico smiled. "Nicely done ladies."

Zora laughed. "Yeah that was, Jessica Shmessica awesome!" She looked over her shoulder at Chad. "You did okay, too. Congrats."

He sneered at her then looked at the rest of us. "Now what?"

I brushed off my skirt and clapped my hands, "We stand up and act it out."

I pointed to the slide. "That's the door. This is the bed, and that's the radio."

Tawni put on some eyeliner and closed her purse. "Okay. One more time."

And we sat on the 'bed' to act out the scene with Chad.

* * *

**Please PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEASe review. That last line sounded dirty didn't it...lol. Anyway, if you guys have any ideas for a sketch I could use some. I'll try to update everyday. I love everybody that reviewed yesterday and the day before. MwahMWAH**


	4. Missin phone

**SO sorry it is so late but I had to figure out how to post a chapter without microsoft word. Does anyone even look at ppls profiles? I update mine when I cant update my story so be sure to check......**

**BTW Check it now if you are truly a fan and get the biggest news of my life (OOOOO IM SO EXCITED!!) But if you just come for the story thats fine too.**

**And now, the moment you've all been waitin for.....**

**

* * *

**

**(SPOV)**

After saying my final Jessica Shmessica, I collapsed on the couch and called out "Same time tommarrow, Chad." He didn't acknowledge my statment but I knew he had heard. He  
left with everyone else as they went for some fro-yo.

We needed another sketch idea, and I decided to use this time to brainstorm. "Okay Munroe," I said to myself, pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil, "Lets see what you got."

Nothing. Thats what. Postivie thinking! Come on, girl.

I decided not to brainstorm.

Maybe what I needed was a walk.

_____________

**(TPOV)**

"Lip gloss? Check." I smacked my lips at my phone. "Purfume?" I sniffed my wrist. "Check. Ooh. Hot guy at three o'clock? _Check!_" I started to walk over to my mystery guy when Grady pulled on my wrist.

"Your fro-yo is melting, Tawni. Look! They got sprinkles!"

"Oh, well, as long as its important." I started to walk back to my Mystery Hott Guy when Zora pulled me into my chair.

"We have to come up with another sketch while Sir Annoyingsalot is gone."

Hott Guy passed and I said quite loudly, "That is a childish and immature comment, and completely uncalled for." He looked at me and I winked and signaled _call me_.

"What?"

"Nothing. You were saying?"

"We need a new sketch idea. Something new, something fresh!" Zora stood up and looked at me.

Nico slid into the seat next to me. "What about _detective skertlop?"_

_"_Something anything but that." I said, rolling my eyes. Zora looked thoughtful. "No, that could work..."

"But we would need a case." Grady came back with a very sprinkly frozen yogurt.

"Oh! How about a cereal killer? Like c-e-r-e-a-l?"

Grady laughed. "Yeah, and he can come into peoples houses and be all, 'take me to your cornflakes'"

I rolled my eyes. Zora was into it, though. "It can be like _Americas Least Wanted_!"

"Tawni write this down!" I took out some paper. "Yeah, yeah, don't get your socks in a bunch."

**___________**

**(SPOV)**

Mmm. I haven't taken a walk since I was in Wisconson. Me and my mama used to take walks in the horse fields, everyday.

Speaking of which I should call her... I checked my pockets for my phone. Uh-oh.

I retraced my steps like my parents always tell me to do. I passed the Mackenzie Falls' Stage and stopped.

Something inside of me wanted to peek inside. Just to see if it had changed the slightest since I was last there. I peeked in the doorway and saw  
what I already knew was there. Blue concrete, big rugs, and delicious food. The Mackenzie Falls cast doesn't deserve this. Escpecially devious,  
evil, Chad. Dangerous, malicious, beautiful Chad.

"Couldn't resist, Munroe?" Speak of the devil and the devil will appear...

"God Chad, you scared me. And for your information, I was looking for my phone."

He smirked. "Obviously."

"Okay, I was curious. Call the cops."

"I might. You're still banned."

I glared at him. "Yeah, what's with that?"

He fixed his hair. "We actors don't need you randoms messing up the Mackenzie Falls vibe."

"Let me remind you that you will be working with us randoms. Maybe you'll catch it."

"Yes, and maybe the Falls will get canceled. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work." He passed me and went into the Mackenzie  
Falls Stage.

"Oh and Sonny? Don't leave your phone in the hallway." He tossed me something from his jacket pocket. "Someone might take it."

And with that he winked and closed the door behind him.

Jerkface.

* * *

**So? Was it worth the wait? Did you like it? I found a loophole to the whole "Microsoft Word" situation, so I'll be updating. Again, sorry for the wait....review please!  
****Thank you to my faithful reviewers, you rox. Thanks for the sketch ideas!!**

**mwahMWAH**


	5. guitar battle

**Hey duudez wasup sorry for the delay but im doin the best I can **

**Hopes u enjoy :-) (and review)**

**BTW these are probably gonna be he last few chapters (its got to end some time right)**

**

* * *

**

**(TPOV)**

After tons of discussing (arguing) we decided Nico would be the detective, Grady the assitant, Zora the victim/cereal box, Chad the killer (bwahaha) and Sonny the witness. We were putting the finishing touches on the script, mainly the end, where the witness (Tracy/Sonny) argues with the killer (Connor/Chad) while Nico and Grady walk around like idiots completely ignoring Chad. Ah, brilliance. brilliantce. Brilliants? Spelling wasn't my strongest subject in grade school.

Only thing un-brilliant? Im not in the sketch. I know, stupid, right?

Anyways we were finishing the sketch, Sonny walked in. Where does she _go_?

She went to the mini fridge and pushed all the food out of the way, looking for something. She looked at us and sighed. "Who drank my preppy cola?"

"I don't know. cough Nico cough."

He glared at me. "Yes, I also don't know. cough Grady, cough cough"

Grady looked at Zora. "Me _neither, cough cough _Zora cough"

Zora looked at me. "I wonder who it could be...cough."

We all stared at her...waiting... she looked around "What?"

Grady and nico rolled their hands to say _and...?_ Zora looked confused. "I have a cold."

I held my hands out "Annywayy... Sonny here's your new, improved, and approved, lines." I gave her a page so she could memorize them.  
"Approved?" she wrinkled her nose.

"Yes, these lines are 75% loser-free."

"But thats like a C- what about the rest?"

"Well, you know, Chad is in the sketch." They all murmured _yeah._

_"_Speaking of which..." Sonny looked around.

"Bathroom."

"Right."

__________________

**(SPOV)**

After the rehearsals Tawni went to get a manicure. I decided not to go with and instead stay by myself. Once in a while its a treat to be home alone. Well, not home.  
I looked around, and went for my guitar to practice and mess around. (deadknoght cutaway Steel string, oh yeah)

I took out my song notebook and started to play one I had just about finished. "Lets see here..." I streched my arm and started to strum the intro.

I din't notice the figure in the doorway until he said something, making me jump and almost drop my guitar. "So, you play guitar, huh?"

I kicked my notebook under the couch when he went to fix his hair. "Sometimes."

"Hmm. Its a shame your not very good, Munroe."

"Oh, so you think Im not good?"

"Oh, no, no. I know your not good."

"Says the guy who doesn't know how to play an instrument."

He shook his head and tsked. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny." then he went for my other guitar (this one wasn't cutaway and was black)and took it in his arms. "Chad-" He held up his hand in a wait position. He reached into his back pocket and took out a pick and started to play something I hadn't heard before.

"And THAT, is how you play."

"That was a cute little attempt but you did it all wrong." I played something similar to his little song and when I was finished I smirked.

"That was good...for a girl. This is how us guys play." He stopped picking and instead strummed a complicated chord pattern.

"Really Chad? Well I don't what its called to you city folk but to us country people its called _suckish_." I played an even more complicated chords.

"Oh, I dont think so." He started playing before I could finish and I rolled my eyes. Who is trying to impress? Seriously.

__________

**(TPOV)**

I was blowing on my newly baby pink nails when I passed my dressing room. I heard something I didn't remember hearing before.

I put my ear up to the door and listened. Music. I ran to the vent and snuck myself a look. Oh my god. I wasn't expecting that.

**(Italics is Sonny, Bold is Chad, Both is well, both.)**

**"We'd blister in the sun, we couldnt wait for night to come..."**

_"To hit that sand and plaaay some rock and roll!"_ Sonny laughed and Chad smiled

**_"And we were trying different things, and we were smoking funny things..."_**

_"Making love out by the lake to our faavorite song..."_

**_"Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking about tomarrow,"_**

**"Singing sweet home Alabama allll summer long." **Chad bobbed his head and beamed while he started the solo and Sonny rocked out with her guitar.

Wow. They actually sounded....good. And they both looked like they were having a blast, no matter how much Chad hid it.  
I'm starting to be concerned...that this might not be good.

_

* * *

_

**okee well thats it for today...**

**OH! I almost forgots...**

**This is a video of the only person named Sterling that I know, singing and preforming with his band 'Castaway' by greenday. Hes lead singer and plays guitar and is so adorable with his wittle glasses and is all around talented you guys gotta check it out **

**youtube,com/watch?v=IDH6af6SrRQ**

**mwahMWAH (if I didn't put a comma instead of a period it wouldn't of shown up....so when you copy and past meake sure to change that)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Y'all, nother delay, sry again. But I downloaded Open Office and i'm good. Its a short chapter but VERY important.**

**

* * *

**

(TPOV)

Sonny seemed like she was in a good mood. Well, Sonny's always in a good mood, but, more happy then she usually was. And I knew why. Chad makes me so mad some times. I hate how he acts around her, how he pretends. I can't let her get hurt.

Did I just think that?

No, I can't let Chad ruin my show...

Yeah, much better. That sounded more like the old me.

I heard footsteps behind me in the hall. Shiny Italian leather footsteps. (girl knows her product) I turned around and saw Chad.

"Just the drama snob I wanted to see."

"Yeah, and just the random I didn't."

"I was just congratulating you on becoming nice."

Chad shook his head and smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I heard you right. Your acting melted my brain and its clogging my ears."

Ignoring.... "Oh, its just now you and Sonny are BFFs and I thought I had to congratulate you. You know, for admitting your not better then everyone else."

"But I am."

I faked laughed. "Such a kidder. I have to go now. Toodles!" I stopped a for a moment, turning around to fake laugh again. He looked confused. Then the gears started turning. Then he looked down at himself and looked shocked. Then he looked angry and stomped off.

And Tawni was queen once again. I clapped my hands and skipped back to my dressing room.

**(SPOV)**

I was in the cafeteria looking at all the ick. "This looks like a job for...SUPER MCDONALDS!" I got my car keys out of my pocket and started to go out when I almost ran into Chad.

And his very delicious looking French Apple Pie. Ugh. Mackenzie Falls gets all the goodies.

"Hey Chad." I smiled up at him. He scowled. Um...

"Sonny!" He said with fake enthusiasm. "I wrote you a song."

Aw, how sweet of him. "You wrote me a song?"

"Yeah its called Go Away!"

"That's a weird title. How does it go?"

"Your hair is weird your style sucks/ go away before I call the cops." He started to walk away with his chin held high. Excuse me? Okay, two can play at that game, bucko.

"What a cowinkidink. I wrote you a song _too._ Its called Apple Pie."

"Apple Pie?"

I lifted his tray and smashed his pie into his face. "Apple Pie." I turned to walk off, leaving him covered in apple lumps, but I couldn't resist.

I swiped my finger on his face and then put it and the apple stuff in my mouth. Mm. "Peace out suckaz! I walked out of there still licking my finger.

* * *

**Okay dokey. **

**EPIC ALERT: In Guess Whos cumin to Guess star there is the most EPIC Channy moment ever! (Its not a kiss BTW) And there is what I think is a Tad or Chawni moment. (Dont worry, its totally harmless.) See if you Can catch it.**

**Channy: Chad lets sumtin slip  
Chawni: Tawni lets sumtin slip**

**Oh, one more thing, Im not a big JoBro fan but I was youtube surfing and I found this vid and its actually funny.  
_Search: Nick J show _and he should be sittin on a couch with a big window behind him or sumtin (Part 1)**

**mwahMWAH**


	7. You should know better

**Okay dudes, this is the climax. Second to last. Oh, and for those who were wonderin, They are gonna eventually put on a show, but I wanted to save it for the end, for a reason. (you'll see :))**

**I don't think I have any suggestions... I'll probably remember them later.**

* * *

(SPOV)

Why am I so stupid. This always happens. Drama snob Chad Dylan Cooper fakes niceness and becomes everything I've always dreamed of, and I fall for him.

Why do I fall him?

Even when I know hes gonna turn around and stab me in the heart, I still let him in. I looked at the photo he gave me the last time he apologized. Chad. Chad, never again. I took his picture and slammed It into the trash can.

I turned and walked out the back door. Showtime was in ten minutes. I made it out the door before I let myself cry.

**(TPOV)**

Slam! I winced but kept looking through the crack in the door. Sonny had whipped Chad's picture into the garbage. She wiped her eyes and left. Using the back door, to my luck.

When she was gone, I opened the door a little and squeezed myself in. Ooh. No more doughnuts for Queen Tawni. I walked over to the trash and took out his picture.

There he was, smiling in all his Chadness. I brushed the grime off his head. "This isn't my fault." I said to Chad, as I placed him back on Sonny's table.

"I didn't _exactly_ hurt Sonny, right? No that was you. I didn't know you were going to...That Sonny would..."

Chad just smiled.

"I have to fix it don't I?" Chad smiled. "Ugh. That's what I get for getting involved."

__

I knocked on Chad's dressing room door.

"Who is it?"

"Tawni."

"Uh, Chad not heeere."

"I know you're in there, Chad."

"No habla ingles?"

I opened the door and came in. Something jumped and I saw it was a green alien. I screamed, and so did it, before I realized it was just Chad with an avocado mask. I put my hand on my heart. "God."

Chad covered his face. "What do you want?"

"Is that a--"

"It keeps the pores clear! Now what do you want?"

"Besides correcting your Spanish? _Hablo. _The H is silent." He took a warm towel and started to wipe his face. "I'm sorry."

He stopped and turned to look at me. "What?"

"Don't make me say it again. Its just this is my show, and I thought..."

"I would steal it from you?"

"Yeah. And for giving you the treatment. You almost didn't deserve it."

"Almost?"

"This is why. But this is between you and me. You don't have to take it out on Sonny."

"Why not, she just another clone of you randoms."

"God, Chad. Will you just shut the heck up and _listen_? You've done a lot of horrible things, but this is the worst. You really hurt her, you know that? Sonny's not like me. She can't handle this kind of pain. She's not from here."

Chad was silent for once in his life. He rested his head on the table and put his hands on his head, trying to tune me out.

"I've had enough of your crap, Chad. She has too. Sonny isn't one of your fans, once you blow it, you don't get another chance. Just because she likes you doesn't mean you can keep doing this to her, being Chad and Chad Dylan Cooper at the same time. You can't have the best of both worlds, superstar. And now you've pushed her over the edge."

I started to walk away. "Curtain in seven, Chad."

"Wait." I stopped in the doorway, turning to see Chad lift his head and look me in the eye. "Sonny likes me?"

"She used to." And I walked back to meet up with Zora, Grady, Nico, and Sonny.­

* * *

**Oh tsktsktsk, whats a superstar to do? ;-) You'll want to stick around for this one. Review and I will give you skittles.**

**mwahMWAH**


	8. Showtime Part 1

****

Okay I bet a lot of you are wondering about the (Part 1)...

**Well I typed the ending to my story but it was like seven pages long and like 2,000 words so I decided to put up two parts.**

**Yes, sadly, this is the ending. I might put an epilouge but im not sure. Most of you skipped over this and just started reading so imm gonna stop writing now...**

* * *

(SPOV)

"Why you so bummed Sonny?" Nico asked while we were waiting to go for our Jessica sketch.

"I know! She found out Zora took the last crunchtastic pudding." He looked at Zora and shook his head. "See what you did? Ya see?!"

"No," I said, "and hey!"

"What is it, then?"

"Yes, do tell!"

Aww...they care... "I'd rather not."

Just then, we all turned to see Stanley, the stage assistant come toward us.

Nico said under his breath, "Here comes St-St-St-Stanley."

Stanley looked worried. "G-Guys! Be ready! Its almost t-t-t-time for..."

He scrunched his brow, "C-"

We leaned closer.

"C-" Closer.

"C-" Closer.

"C-" Even closer...

"CHEEW!" Stanley sneezed in all our faces. "Curtain. Oh! Got t-t-t-to go. B-B-Bye!"

We all waved halfheartedly. "Bye Stanley..." When he was gone, we all jumped up and down yelling, "Ew, ew, ew, EW, EW!" I took my hands and wiped the Stan Snot off my face.

"Dudes, where's Tawni?" Suddenly, Tawni strutted toward us, fixing her reflection in her cellphone.

"Tawni!" I went and hugged her.

"Whats on your hands? They are all wet."

Grady nodded. "Stan Snot!"

She sprinted away, screaming and frantically rubbing against stuff.

Good ole Tawni.

_________

**(TPOV)**

I looked around the curtains after wiping the gah off my face. I was almost on and Chad loser face was no where to be seen. I knew it. That self centered son of a-

"Tawni!"

"Yes?"

"You got five seconds!"

I raced out on stage just as the curtains opened and the theme music blared in my ears. "Are you ready to get So Random!" the announcer guy yelled. He crowd roared and clapped, before dying down to listen.

Showtime. "So, oh my god, did you get the tickets to see, gasp, JESSICA SHMESSICA!"

"Oh, my, Jessica Shmessica, YES! Its Saturday!"

A few more lines later, and...

"Caitlin, shut the Jessica Shmessica up!" Wow, Chad showed. Wait for it....

AHHHHHHHH! All the girls squealed and all the guys rooted everyone was clapping and they started chanting, "Chad! Chad! Chad!"

Chad winked at a girl in the audience and she just about passed out. God, I wish he was ugly.

"I can hear you through your Jessica Shmessica walls!" Chad declared then stomped out.

"God, your brother Toby is so annoying."

"I know. Oh my god! Its Jessica Shmessica!" She turned up the fake radio after saying her altered line.

We danced stupidly while the theme music played. The curtains closed and Stanley gave us the signal for 'that's a wrap' and we went to go change for the next sketch. One down, three down. I ran to the dressing room and quickly put on my ruby red Emmy dress. Except we called it the Anys, and we gave awards to everyone for everything. An excellent idea from the excellent, Tawni Hart. (That's me.)

Sonny also changed into her sweat suit for her jogger character. "Lets do this!" She shouted before we jogged back to the stage.

"One sec Tawni, got to tie my shoes." I went on without Sonny.

___

**(SPOV)**

There! A perfect double knot.

"Sonny!" Chad walked up to me. "Sonny, I-"

"Bye Chad." I got up and ran on stage. Chad tried to follow me, but he wasn't in this sketch until later, and as soon as the curtain opened, he backed away and threw his hands in his hair and groaned frustrated. Ha.

Theme music. Tawni took the mic and winked at the fake camera Grady was holding. "Hello. I'm Sparkle Sprinkle and I'm here at the Any's. Ooh! Look! Its lil' Craker Snack, winner of the most delicious name two years in a row." She ran up to Nico.

"So, Mr. Snack, how does I feel to win again?"

"What? No, I didn't win the best new artist."

"No silly, the award for most delicious name."

He looked around and threw up his hands. "Am I being Prank'd? Wheres the camera?"

"Here's your award!" Tawni gave him a little trophey that said 'Yum!' on it.

"What?! You outta yo' mind woman? I don't want that!" He stomped off and threw a plant.

Tawni looked back at Grady and smiled hugely. "Um..."

My cue. I jogged past and Tawni stopped me.

"Whats your name?"

"Debbie."

"CONGRATULATIONS! You win best jogger award!" She took the Yum award and crossed out the Yum and wrote Jog. Then she gave it to me and Grady threw confetti and Tawni started dancing.

Then they sprinted away off stage. I shrugged and the audience clapped and cheered. Theme music and curtain signaled my break. The next sketch was without me. But with Chad.

Which makes him so much easier to avoid.

"Sonny!" Groan. Chad called to me. I started to walk away but he ran after. "Sonny, I-" I noticed a group of VIP girls from the tour.

"Look! Its Chad Dylan Cooper!" I screamed and the girls sprinted and tackled Chad.

"Sonny!" He called over the tsunami of teenagers on top of him.

Jerk. "Hey superstar, you're on in three." I blew him a kiss and walked back to my dressing room.

* * *

**Tada! Part One! Just click the arrow and forever be happy!**

**PS Here are your skittles (click one) Nummy!**

**(S)......(S).....(S)....(S).....(S)  
Chery Lemon Lime Grape Orange **

**mwahMWAH**


	9. Showtime Part 2

**Enjoy! I worked really hard! For the full effect, turn on the songs....**

**Stuttering by Friday Night Boys**

**Hurry up and Save me by Tiffany Giardina**

**or **

**Check yes Juliet by We The Kings**

* * *

**(TPOV)**

After the sketch Chad came up to me. "How do I get Sonny to talk to me?"

Ugh. Its like talking to a third grader. "You really want her to talk to you?"

"Yeah."

"Well...TOO BAD. Didn't you hear anything I said? Let me refresh your memory. 'This is the worst...' (fast-forward sound) '...pushed her over the edge...' (fast forward sound and change pose) '...had enough...' (fast-forward sound) '...she used to...'," I said, looking out dramatically at nothing.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing! Its for dramatic effect." I screamed. "Did you catch any of that? That's what I thought."

"Now this is my break so go out there and try not to make more of a fool of yourself. Ooh! Grapes!" I declared and raced over to eat the fruity goodness.

Chad looked at the ceiling and made a "What the heck?" face. Then he went to change for his role as the cereal killer.

___

(**SPOV)**

I had just finished changing into my costume of white tee, jean capris, and an oversized gold necklace for my role as the girl who figures it out before the detectives.

I put on some pale lip gloss and went to the stage, where I ran into Chad right before I went on stage. "Not now, Chad."

"Come on, this is important."

"What, you got highlights?"

"No, but... yes. They bring out my sparkling eyes." He went to fix his leather jacket, his costume.

"Great, have fun with that." I walked on stage and Chad sighed and took his position on the other side of the stage.

The theme music that I have learned to loved played and I instantly got happy. The curtains opened and I got even happier.

"_Detectives, detectives, they'll solve the case and annoy your mom, DETECTIVES!"_ the sketch's theme blared and the lights went on.

"What seems to be the problem, Miss?" Nico asked me, and I tried to hide my smile.

"See for yourself!" I replied, putting my hand to my forehead, acting faint.

Nico and Grady went and examined the beat up box of Corny Flakes. "Looks like we have a Cereal Killer!" The crowd laughed and clapped.

"We'll get right on the case, Miss! Because we're..."

"DETECTIVES!" The crowd shouted and clapped.

While Nico and Grady examined what they thought was a clue, I walked up to Chad.

"Gee Willikers! Did you see the criminal, Sir?" I said, pretending that he wasn't Chad.

"No."

"What's your name?"

"Miller the Cereal Killer." The crowd laughed.

"Are you the criminal?"

"No."

"Then what's this hammer doing in your pocket?"

"I...collect hammers." The crowd wooted.

"Then why does it have a sticker on it that says, 'for killing cereal'?"

"That's...an inside joke, yeah."

"Then how come on the other side it says 'not an inside joke, to kill cereal'?" The crowd laughed and cheered.

"Because I messed up."

"Then why- wait what?" That wasn't his line. THAT WASN'T HIS LINE!

"I messed up bad. And I should apologize."

"What if an apology doesn't cut it?" I said, yelling now.

"Then I'll beg on my knees for it." He started raising his voice, too.

"You can beg, but you won't get it because you don't deserve it!"

"Don't you think I know that?! I know I don't deserve it! But I don't care!"

"Maybe you should of thought of that before you acted!"

"Maybe I don't want your forgiveness!"

"Good! And maybe I'm never gonna speak to you again!" The audience was confused, as well as Nico and Grady, who stopped searching and were staring at us.

"Maybe I like it that way!"

"Fine! Because you are the most selfish person I know!"

"And you are the most obnoxious girl on the face of the earth!"

"And I hate you more then anything else!"

"And I hate you too!"

"I hate you more!" I screamed.

And he took this moment to smash his mouth against mine.

The stage erupted and everyone screamed and cheered and squealed and wooted and boomed and I didn't even care because I was kissing Chad.

And I was loving it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist.

The curtains closed and everyone ran out, Tawni stopped and pulled me from Chad and dragged me to the outside of the curtain.

As soon as they saw me and Chad, they cheered their heads off and Chad took the mic. "And that's our show everybody!"

I smiled through the thick sound of screaming from the audience. We all bowed and I was as happy as I ever was as we walked off stage.

* * *

**So what's the verdict? Sucky? Awesome? Review and tell me! Please!**

**Good Night and Good bye!**

**(Maybe)**

**mwahMwah**

**-Hersheekizz**

**AKA Jenny ;)**


End file.
